


I Wish

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor loves Christmas for a special reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

"Doctor," Rose giggles. "Why are you wearing a Father Christmas hat?"

He glances back at her; she is leaning against the frame of the door frame of the TARDIS. "It's Christmas, innit?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Christmas? I didn't know they celebrated Christmas… wherever we are."

The Doctor smiles. "Oh, they don't. But it must be Christmas somewhere in the universe. Surely."

"Surely," Rose repeats.

"Come." He pats the empty spot beside him. "Sit with me."

They watch the meteors fly across the night sky.

"Did they have Christmas on your planet?" Rose whispers.

Barely audibly he replies, "I wish."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
